warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamepetal (Pandora910)
Flamepetal is a fiery ginger she-cat with light green eyes. History In The Super Edition Arc in Dawnstar's Trouble Flamekit and her siblings are first seen as Willownose is trying to reign them in during Adderpaw 's warrior ceremony. Dawnpaw takes prey to the nursery and Flamekit is the first to spot her and asks if the prey is for them. She later tells Brackenkit he has big, clumsy paws. After Fawnheart is made a warrior, Flamekit and her siblings run up to congratulate her. Flamekit is seen sitting outside the nursery while Dovetail gives birth. Flamepaw is made an apprentice with her siblings with her mentor being Lionclaw . She eagerly asks him where they are going first. Flamepaw jumps around in her excitement at being denmates with Dawnpaw, but asks if she should be a warrior soon. Lionclaw and Flamepaw then leave for a tour of the territory. After a hunting session, Flamepaw takes her prey to the nursery. She is seen hunting with Lionclaw later. When Heatherpaw is moved to Flowerstar 's den to recover from greencough, Flamepaw is horrified at the frail state of her sister. Pebblepaw tries to assure her, but Flamepaw is still visibly upset. Moons later, Flamepetal and her siblings are made warriors. During the battle against MoonClan, Lionclaw helps Flamepetal to her paws as she has a deep claw mark in her shoulder, he then helps her away from the battle. Her warrior name is later announced at the gathering. As deputy, Dawnfire takes Flamepetal on a patrol with her. With the AshClan cats staying in SunClan, Flamepetal and Heatherflight are shown to have grown close to Haresong . After the fire, Flamepetal is seen clearing out dead branches with Sandfoot before she's made deputy. As SunClan prepares for the battle agianst Thornstar , Dawnstar notices that Flamepetal isn't fighting very well. She pulls Flamepetal to the side to talk to her. Flamepetal shares her fears of the battle, how she doesn't want herself or any of her friends or family to die. Dawnstar tells her it's okay to be scared, but that she just needs to fight harder to keep her loved ones alive. Flamepetal spirit is restored and she returns to battle training, and Dawnstar tells her how proud of her she is. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Coming soon ''The Dying Forest'' Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Willownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brother: Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nieces: Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephew: Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Uncles: Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmothers: Rowanfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Alderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters